


The Emily Trilogy

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Emily AU'Big Sister' - Emily meets William.'Princess Emily' - Emily wants a pony.'Boy Trouble' - Emily fancies a boy.





	1. Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these as three separate stories, over a couple of weeks back in December on another fan fic site. But thought I'd post them as a trilogy here.

2001 - Monday, May 21st. 4:13pm.

Scully was propped up on a hospital bed with pillows behind her back, cradling William in her arms, when Mulder and Emily entered the room.

"How's the little man, Scully?"

Mulder and Emily were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Fussy, just like his father"

Scully and Mulder smiled at each other.

"Mommy"

Emily was looking up at Scully.

"You're a big sister now, Em"

Scully was rocking William in her arms.

"Daddy took me for ice cream"

Emily smiled at Scully.

"He did, did he?"

Scully stared at Mulder.

"Well, it's a special day, so I thought..."

Mulder looked down at his shoes.

"You'd celebrate"

Emily hopped up on the hospital bed and cuddled up close to Scully, and looked down at William.

"This is William"

Scully tilted William up, so Emily could see him.

"He's squishy"

Emily was holding William's tiny hand.

"So were you, when you were this little"

Scully ran her hand up and down Emily's back and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Your Mom said she'd stop by the house tomorrow to see William"

Mulder was standing next to the bed, with his hand on Scully's shoulder.

"Gram says that I have to look after him"

Scully laughed.

"Well, Aunt Missy looked after me. It's what big sisters do"

Mulder smiled.

"Is he sleepy, Mommy?"

William's eyes were closing every few seconds.

"I think so. Maybe we should let Daddy hold him, huh?"

Emily leaned over and kissed William's forehead, before Scully handed William to Mulder.

"Hey, Will"

Mulder put a soft Fox toy in William's plastic rolling hospital crib.

"I love you, Mommy"

Scully hugged Emily.

"I love you, Em. And William.. and Daddy"

Emily looked at Mulder and William.

"I love Daddy... and William. I promise I'll look after him, Mommy"

Scully smiled and held Emily's hands in hers.

"I know. You're going to be the best big sister"


	2. Princess Emily

"Mommy, can I have pony?"

Emily trotted into the kitchen, where Scully was pouring cereal into bowls with baby William on her left hip.

"I don't know if we have the room for a pony, Em. You should ask Daddy... he might know where to find a local stable and we could go visit them, if you want"

William was playing with the cross around Scully's neck, as she placed the bowls onto placemates on the table. Emily hopped onto a chair, as Mulder came in and sat down.

"DADDY!"

Mulder smiled, and ran a hand down one of Emily's strawberry blonde pigtails.

"Daddy, I want a pony!"

"Since when?"

"I dreamed I was a Princess... I had pony... and we lived in a Castle"

Scully looked at Emily, then to Mulder before sliding Will into his wooden highchair and sitting down.

"If you ever had reason to doubt she was your daughter, I think you have your answer now"

Mulder glared at Scully.

"Well, that's a big dream for such a little girl"

Emily pouted, a lot like Mulder did back in the day.

"What did Mommy say?"

 

Mulder looked to Scully for the rigth answer. Scully was spooning lukewarm oatmeal into William's mouth and using her fingers to remove the rest from his chin.

"I was thinking we could find a place around here, and if she REALLY wanted a pony, we could sign her up for riding lessons"

Emily was quietly eating her cocoa pops.

"Hmm. I might know of a place... but I don't know if it's worthy of a Princess"

Emily's plastic 'Disney Princess' spoon slipped into the matching 'Disney Princess' bowl.

Mulder was on the floor playing with William, while he called the stable, and set up a time to visit.

"Scully, they have a block of time free this afternoon. Should we take it?"

"Sure. I think Emily would explode if we made her wait any longer. Come on, Will, let's get you ready"

Scully picked Will up off the floor and left Mulder to make the appointment.

"Emily?"

"Are we going to see the ponies now?"

Mulder was sitting on the couch, and pulled Emily close.

"Yeah. Get dressed. Quickly. Go!"

"I love you, daddy"

Scully was getting William dressed, in warm wintery clothes, when Emily rushed past.

"DADDY! I'm ready! Can we go now?"

Emily bounded into the loungeroom wearing a blue tutu, white leggings and glittery princess top.

"Yes, but we have to wait for Mommy and Will"

They drove twenty minutes to the stable and when they arrived it was covered in a dusting of snow.

"It's so pretty, Mommy"

Scully turned her head and looked at Emily and William in the back seat.

"It really is, Em. You should thank Daddy for driving us"

"Thank you, Daddy"

Mulder turned the car off, and smiled into the rearview mirror.

"You're welcome, kiddo"

Scully unbuckled William, while Mulder helped Emily out of the SUV.

"Are the ponies sleeping?"

"Some might be, but the owner said they would have a pony prepared"

Mulder was holding Emily's hand and he could feel her anticipation beating through her and into him.

"Can we take one home, Daddy?"

"Probably not. I don't think Mommy would let Daddy sleep in the house, if we left with a pony. I promise to bring you back here, whenever you want though"

Scully laughed.

"How about we stop by the Mall on the way back home, and get a soft toy pony, for you to play with at home?"

"Really, Mommy?"

"Promise, Em"

The owner of the stables opened the huge barn doors. There were two rows of horses on either side of the inside of the barn. Mulder looked down at Emily.

"What do you think, Em?"

Emily looked up at the horses in awe. William squealed and wiggled in Scully's arms.


	3. Boy Troubles

Mulder was in his office, researching old cases for a new book he was working on, when William came in.

"Daddy..."

William rested his head on Mulder's shoulder and sighed.

"What's up, slugger?"

Mulder spun his chair around and patted William's head.

"Emily yelled at me, but I... I didn't do anything bad"

"Mommy yells at me sometimes, too. And uh, I've learnt to just say sorry... even if I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't think that's fair, daddy"

Mulder laughed.

Scully was relaxing on the couch, and Mulder sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"Any idea why Em was moping around the house today?"

"Well. She's a teenager now and occasionally they're moody, Mulder"

"Remember when she was little and was deep into My Little Pony and hugged us for no reason..."

"And loved us? Yeah, vaguely"

"I still love us"

"Ditto"

Mulder kissed Scully.

"Scully, you were a teenage girl once. Umm, how bad does it really get or don't I want to know?"

"I'm not sure you want to know. You're going to hate when boys start coming around"

"I'm prepared. I've got my opening line and everything, wanna hear it?"

"You're not prepared, but please continue"

Scully smiled at Mulder.

"Basically, it involves flashing my FBI badge"

"We don't work for the FBI anymore, babe"

"I'm betting on the little punk not knowing that bit of information"

Mulder walked into Emily when he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Emily's cell phone skidded along the tile floor.

"Crap!"

"Hey, kid"

"Not. A. Kid"

Mulder picked up the brand new iPhone and handed it back to Emily.

"Right. Well, when you inevitably complain about this moment on your blog, or that FaceWeb thingy. Don't forget to tell the world that I bought you the phone you used to post said complaint"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever"

Emily didn't even look up, as she rushed past Mulder.

"She used to be so sweet"

Scully was still in bed. Mulder came in, crawled onto the bed next to her and told her about the incident.

"Hmm. I'm sure she'll get over it but if you keep breathing into my face, like that, I might not"

Mulder rolled back a bit, and Scully opened her eyes.

"Do you think it's about a boy?"

"Maybe. Don't push it, Mulder. As a former teenage girl, who kept things from her parents, pushing only makes it worse. That's my advice. Take it"

"What did you keep from your parents?"

"Boys. Parties. Smoking..."

"Stop. That's what I thought"

"Aw. Jealous, Mulder?"

Scully laughed. Mulder winced.

"Would you believe me if I said.. no?"

Mulder, Scully, Emily and William were sitting around the dinner table eating lasagne. There was a faint beeping noise, and Emily started typing on her phone.

"Mommy, said no phones during dinner"

"Shut up, Will"

Mulder looked up from his plate and noticed that Scully had already started speaking.

"Em, put the phone away... NOW"

"Fine"

Mulder was done with the whole situation.

"Hand it over, it's time that device went for a little vacation"

"Why?"

"Because... your attitude has been terrible lately"

"Whatever. Here. I've still got my laptop..."

Emily pushed the phone into Mulder's hand.

"Not anymore you don't"

Scully knocked on Emily's bedroom door, and was met by silence.

"Emily. Open the..."

"No"

"I just want to talk with you"

"Not interested"

Scully sighed.

"Ok. You're going to open the door whether you're interested or not, because I want to talk"

Emily opened the door, slowly. Scully leaned against the desk in the corner of the room.

"Laptop is behind you"

"I will. What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Good. Now, what's really going on?"

Scully walked toward Emily's bed.

"Xander"

"What is a Xander?"

"A boy... that I like, a lot"

"That's who you've been texting? Right. What happened with this Xander?"

Emily looked up from her pillow. Scully smiled.

"Well, I thought he liked me too. I was wrong... Lucy told me that he was talking to her, and he said that he'd never noticed me"

"Sounds about right"

"MOM!"

"Sorry. Em, boys very rarely know what they want and sometimes they even pretend that they don't know how they feel about certain people. From experience, they barely know how to express themselves"

"We talk all the time. And... he told me that he likes me"

"I'm sure he does, but he won't be the only one. You're fourteen. There will be lots of boys... well, hopefully not A LOT"

"Eww"

"I want you to apologise to your brother"

"Okay"

Scully put Emily's laptop on a armchair in the corner of the room, hopped into bed and cuddled up to Mulder.

"Emily's 'tude... was about a boy"

"Huh. Do I need to shoot this punk?"

"Probably not. I told her there will be others, but I know that it doesn't feel like that for her, so we might just have to deal with a moody Mulder for a while"

"Others? Seriously, Scully? I don't want there to be one. Moody Mulder, eh?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it"

Mulder put his arm around Scully's waist.

"Because of me? Wait, did you call me Moody Mulder in those journals of yours?"

"Maybe"


End file.
